


it's everything

by winterwonhos (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Family Shenanigans, Rated T for language, family fics aren't really my thing but this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/winterwonhos
Summary: He was home, and he was incredibly happy to be, the only thing different was that he was now aware he was incredibly fucking gay.





	it's everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilialiacs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilialiacs).



Wonwoo dragged his suitcase along the ground, the sound of the wheels rolling along the concrete was the only thing he could hear. He’d forgotten how quiet this town was. 

Wonwoo had left this place to attend college in a city halfway across America a year ago now, and though he’d called home as often as he could him and his family hadn’t found a good time for him to visit until now, the summer vacation after the end of his freshmen year. He’d missed his family more than he’d even thought possible, but the city was so different to here, loud and alive where his hometown was quiet and sleepy, that it was strange being back. The moment he got off the bus from the airport his mind had been struggling to adjust to the sight of sun-dappled trees instead of towering buildings. Wonwoo had learned a lot about the world when he’d went away...and especially about himself.

He was home, and he was incredibly happy to be, the only thing different was that he was now aware he was incredibly fucking gay.

It wasn’t a big deal to him. He’d honestly never thought much about his sexuality during middle or high school, happy to coast by until the right girl came along because he’d never met a girl he was particularly interested in dating, and that’s just the way it was until a few months into the semester when some of his friends casually suggested that maybe it wasn’t a girl he’d been waiting for and everything slotted into place in his mind.

He was right outside his family's home now, it looked the same as ever, a white two story place with flower baskets in the windows, a light blue door, and a slightly untrimmed lawn. It was home, and he couldn’t wait to go in...but something was holding him back. It wasn’t a big deal to him that he was gay, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be a big deal for the Jeon family.

He didn’t think it would be a bad thing, he hadn’t even considered that his family would disown him or kick him out and make him live in a bus stop until it was time for him to go back to college. In fact the problem was that his family would be over-supportive, their parents had wholeheartedly supported their kids in everything they’ve done, from football games to trying a new shampoo brand, and Wonwoo just didn’t really want every call home from now on to be about the latest lgbt rights movement or, even more embarrassing, asking him if he’d found a boyfriend yet.

He still wanted to tell them though, his family were some of the closest and most important people in the world to him, he just had to figure out a way to do it which wouldn’t end in his mom breaking out the prosecco and pride flags...he just hadn’t found it yet.

“Are you actually going to come in or did you get a summer job as a garden statue?” A voice from above him asked.

Wonwoo knew who it was before he looked up, but he did so anyway, unsurprised to find Jungkook half-hanging out his bedroom window.

“I did, students need that precious coffee money, I’ll accept no less than twelve dollars an hour.”

“You can have the leftovers from breakfast and that’s it,” Jungkook replied.

“Deal, now let me in.”

“Let you in? You’re a terrible garden statue.” Jungkook rolled his eyes, but disappeared from the window as he went further into the house.

Wonwoo tapped his foot while he waited on the porch, trying to push his rising anxiety down in the time it took his little brother get to the door.It really didn’t take long, but by the time the door was finally swung open Wonwoo was only just about still breathing.

“Took you long enough,” Wonwoo, he was trying to sound annoyed but he was pretty sure he failed.

“Are you forgetting who always won our races when we were kids?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

“Oh whatever, I just let you win because you were small and cute. You clearly grew out of both those things, try me now and I’d destroy you,” Wonwoo replied, brimming with (fake) confidence.

The thing with being brothers only a year apart in age was that they had always been close but also incredibly competitive. Well, most of that said competitiveness had come from Jungkook, it was just the way he’d always been, constantly ready to prove himself. Wonwoo had gone along with it because it was all in good fun, for the most part.

“Sure you-” The rest of Jungkook’s sentence was cut off by a high pitched scream and all Wonwoo saw was a flurry of hair before he was grabbed in a hug.

“Hey, Somi,” Wonwoo sighed, but was more than happy to wrap an arm around her and pat her head with the other.

When she released him Wonwoo couldn’t help but notice that she’d grown a good few centimetres since last time he’d saw her, he was expecting it to happen, she’d had her fifteenth birthday recently and was still growing after all, but it still simultaneously hurt and made him proud to see her standing taller and a little more grown up.

“I’m glad you’re back, tell me everything!” Somi exclaimed excitedly, before turning and sprinting back into the house, leaving him and Jungkook to follow her.

His house was just as he remembered it. The walls were painted in warm tones that made every room feel peaceful and homely, and covered in framed photos and artwork, all done by someone in their family even though their dad was the only professional artist. The furniture was more comfy than stylish, but it was a lot better than Wonwoo’s dorm furniture which was neither, something he only remembered as he placed his bags on the floor and collapsed onto the sofa.

“Where are mom and dad?” Wonwoo asked, suddenly realising his siblings were the only people he’d seen since he’d got back.

“What, already tired of us?” Somi laughed.

“No.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Well we’re already tired of you,” Jungkook teased..

“Well tell me where mom and dad are and I’l leave you alone.”

“Mom went grocery shopping for your welcome home dinner, and dad had to finalise some stuff at the gallery but he said he’d be back by seven,” Somi answered, because she was the only person in this house Wonwoo could rely on.

Wonwoo frowned. He had been looking forward to seeing his parents and hadn’t expected having to wait longer, so he felt kind of let down, not by his parents but just in general. Then again, he guessed it gave him more time to think about how to come out.

...That’s not something he thought he could do in front of his siblings though. What if they could tell what he was thinking about by the look on his face? Did “I want to bang men, lads” have some kind of specific facial expression he wasn’t aware of? Probably not, but there could be any number of gay codes he wasn’t aware of, as new to this as he was.

“I’m gonna go unpack in my room,” Wonwoo said, grabbing his bag and heading out of there before either of them could ask any questions.

Wonwoo’s room was much the same as he’d left it. The walls were painted a stark white, in contrast to the rest of the house because every teenager had that phase where they wanted to be nothing like the rest of their family, but personally he hadn’t been quite rebellious enough to not let his parents talk him out of pitch black or something equally as wild and regretful. The only thing that really made the room interesting despite the basic furniture and white walls was the pictures covering them; There were posters, a lot of them, some from bands or movies Wonwoo loved and some from things he’d never heard of, small clusters of photos, mostly of his family or high school friends he once thought meant to the world to him but barely thought of anymore, and some photography shots from when Wonwoo had took first took it up as a hobby, a lot more amueture than the things he now shot for class. It was a strange feeling, looking at it all again, like deja vu of a life he didn’t really lead.

Wonwoo collapsed onto his bed,it was bigger than the one in his dorm but somehow it felt a lot smaller, and closed his eyes. He wasn’t tired, other than the expected travel-lag, but he found it easier to think that way, with no distractions of any kind. 

Everyone always talked about coming out, like it was the entire point of being gay, the only thing that mattered, you tell your family and peers and either they accept you they don’t, and that’s the be all and end all of gay life, it’s not, Wonwoo knew that, so why did it feel so damn important?

Telling them he was gay could lead to them asking questions about how he knew, not in “well, you’re not really gay kind of way” but in an “I want to know all about your journey of self-discovery, honey.” kind of way, and -

Wonwoo groaned as his inner gay monologue was cut off by a knock at the door. He wasn’t sure who it was, Somi’s knock was normally a lot louder than this, and Jungkook, the brat, never knocked and just walked right in, but he doubted either of his parents had gotten home in what could only have been about fifteen minutes.

“Yeah?” He shouted, not moving from his position on the bed.

Silence, and then “Uh, hey, it’s me, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.” It was Jungkook on the other side, and that was weird, because he asked for Wonwoo’s permission to do things about as often as he knocked. He was being weird, that was for sure, and Wonwoo didn’t want to know what he was up to.

“I’m busy right now,” Wonwoo said bluntly, already settling back down into a more comfortable position.

“Doing what, reliving your youth?” Jungkook snorted, then all of a sudden his voice turned serious “Come on, it won’t take long.”

“What won’t?”

“The thing I need to talk to you about,” 

“I’ll be downstairs soon enough, can’t it wait?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yeah, fine,” Jungkook sighed.

Wonwoo shook his head, apparently he didn't remember his home life as well as he thought.

He went back to his musings. He’d figure this out and do it, he had to. He was determined, it was a family trait that didn't work the same for any of them. Jungkook was a fierce kind of determined, loud and unapologetic about his goals, Somi was a resilient kind of determined, She’d get knocked down and be sad for a while before getting back up with a smile on her face and trying again, but Wonwoo...Wonwoo liked to think he was a quiet kind of determined, so quiet that people often missed it. 

He hadn’t realised how long he’d been focusing, completely unaware of his surroundings, until he heard Somi shouting up the stairs.

“Wonwoo! mom’s here!”

Wonwoo sighed about his inner turmoil being interrupted yet again but quickly got to his feet and all but ran down the stairs.

He tracked his mom to the kitchen since a delicious smell was already making its way around the house. She was there, in front of the stove stirring something, and Wonwoo was overwhelmed by the sense memory of it all and immediately went to hug her.

“Hey mom,” He said softly.

“Oh, Wonwoo, I missed you so much” She smiled “Now let me go, I’m making dinner.” She swatted his arm and laughed...Wonwoo had almost forgotten what it sounded like.

“What are you making?” He asked peering over her shoulder, it was more difficult than it may sound, because he’d inherited most of his height from his mother and he wasn’t entirely sure he was the taller one, that and she immediately put the lid back over the pan when he asked, insisting it was a surprise.

“Now tell me how you are! Did you have a good time? Make a lot of friends? I swear you told us nothing on the phone,” She tutted, but she was smiling, she knew by now Wonwoo was pretty much the quiet one of the family.

“Uh, yeah, I made some friends.” Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. It wasn’t a lie, he had made friends, like twelve whole friends, which may not be a lot considering the size of his college, but it was a significant raise since high school.

It had all started when a seemingly nice boy called Soonyoung had sat next to him in introduction to literature and asked for a pen, Wonwoo had passed him one and expected that to be the end of that, but Soonyoung had talked to him a few more times throughout the lecture, Wonwoo had mostly responded with small nods or noncommittal noises, until the other had made a comment about some authour the professor had brought up, Wonwoo couldn’t remember who now, but Soonyoung’s comment had gotten his attention because he’d simply muttered “Gay.”

“What?” Wonwoo had asked, confused.

“That dude, he was totally gay.” Soonyoung had insisted.

“...I’ve never heard that.” Wonwoo said.

“Obviously haven’t looked in the right places, it’s in the subtext of every story for one thing.” Soonyoung shrugged.

“Okay...I’ll, uh, look for it next time?” Wonwoo said, unsure of where to go from here, he didn’t really care about the sexuality of an author he barely knew, but Soonyoung beamed and apparently it was the right thing to say because he invited Wonwoo to lunch with him and his friends.

He later found out that Soonyoung was bisexual, and had in fact only took introduction to literature to point out writers and characters he thought were gay in the middle of class for fun, and that most of Soonyoung’s friends weren’t straight either.

Wonwoo had just rolled with this, barely even thinking about his friends sexualities or the fact he was seemingly one of the few straight people adopted into their group….at least not until a copious amount of drinks, conversations, and a few months spent unknowingly harboring a crush on one of his friends which he’d only just about managed to get over.

And now all he could think about again was being gay and how to come out.

“I’ll tell you more over dinner, it’ll be easier to talk to everyone at once or I’ll spend all my time here being bombarded by questions,” He said,

“Okay, you go ahead, dinner won’t be long, tell your brother to set the table,” She said, not thinking anything of Wonwoo’s awkward demeanour and pulling some last minute ingredients out of the cupboards,

“Hey, mom wants you to set the table,” He said, walking into the living room.

“Why can’t you do it?” Jungkook barely looked up from his phone.

“Because mom said so,” Wonwoo answered.

“Ugh, fine, maybe when I go away to college mom will start favouring me too,” He huffed.

“You know she doesn’t favour any of us. Also, you? _College_?” 

“Your fake glasses don’t make you the smart one, Wonwoo.” Jungkook replied dryly, finally getting up from his place on the sofa.

When the table was set mom brought the dishes out one by one and set them down. Wonwoo was actually all to ready to inhale everything there, it had been too long since he’d even seen half the things on the table, but he resigned himself to waiting for their dad, thankfully he heard the key in the door a few moments later.

“Where is my son?” He heard from the hall, his dad entered a moment later, he looked tired but he was smiling widely.

“I’m here,” Jungkook answered casually.

“What about your daughter?” Somi asked, smiling.

“Do you guys wanna let me have anything?” Wonwoo sighed begrudgingly. 

“My children! You’re all here, I’ve missed you all so much!” His dad boomed dramatically, going around the table to collect them all in a hug, only for them all to complain.

They eventually all settled down and Wonwoo got so comfortable in the warm atmosphere with familiar conversation and delicious food that he completely forgot about the internal struggle that he’d been having for the past few weeks until the topic of conversation swerved from Somi’s latest dance recital to:

“So, Jungkook, what’s been going on with you? Any girls in your life?” Their mom asked, teasing.

Great, Wonwoo’s stomach plummeted, they were talking about love lives. It would be fine for Jungkook, a lot of girls had been interested in him since middle school, he’d had a few short relationships but like most teenagers there’d nothing huge, he’d either say yes or maybe he’d been focusing on his school and many extracurriculars lately and hadn’t been involved with anyone lately, but their parents probably wouldn’t leave it there, they were bound to turn the question to their two other children after, and Wonwoo still hadn’t figured figured out what to say and-

“Well, there’s a boy,” Jungkook said casually, shoving another spoonful of vegetables in his mouth after like it was nothing.

Wonwoo’s brain short-circuited...had his little brother just _stolen his thunder_??? 

“A boy?” Their dad asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly surprised.

“Oh, yeah, I realised I like boys.” Jungkook shrugged.

“Well, we’d love to meet this young man sometime!” Their mom said excitedly “We’re happy for you son. What’s his name?”

“Mingyu,” Jungkook answered, smiling widely just at the thought of this boy, it was the most emotion he’d shown since the conversation started.

“You got a boyfriend before me?” Wonwoo blurted out incredulously, then covered his mouth.

He may not have had a plan but if he had this wouldn’t have been it.

Everyone around the table was looking at him now.

“Uh...I’m gay?” He said, awkwardly. Why had he made it sound like a question? How much more awkward could this get?

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find a nice boy sooner or later. Who couldn’t fall in love with you?” Mom said, it was nice to hear, if embarrassing, but she wasn’t being overwhelming about it, because apparently she’d already used that up on her other son. Wonwoo was grateful, but he didn’t quite to know how to handle it. He looked to his dad instead, wondering what his dad had to say, maybe he would pick up the slack.

He just laughed cheerfully and rhetorically asked “Do any of my children like girls?”

“Oh, I do!” Somi piped up.

There was a beat of silence, then Wonwoo was smiling, watching their parents already rushing in to ask his little sister if she had a girlfriend. Wonwoo’s family was a little unusual, a little overwhelming, but it was so wonderful. He loved everyone in this room with his whole heart, and he was so happy he still had a few more weeks to spend with them before he had to head back to school, free of worry from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this, but I wrote it for a friend so hopefully they'll like it and maybe someone else will too idk.
> 
> if you want bad seventeen (and some other groups) related tweets you can follow me on twitter @softseongwoos


End file.
